As polyorganosiloxane compositions exhibit excellent weather resistance and durability when they cured, they have been conventionally used as adhesives or sealing materials. Recently, cured products used the polyorganosiloxane compositions tend to be demanded to have higher strength. For example, polyorganosiloxane compositions containing fillers of inorganic or organic compounds are well known as compositions to respond to thus demand.
In addition, the kinds of materials of objects to be bonded (hereinafter referred to as “adherends”) tend to increase, and the polyorganosiloxane compositions are widely used, for example, as elastic adhesives for products in the electric, electronic and automobile industries or as architectural sealing materials. With such tendencies, the compositions tend to be used in severer environments. For example, when the composition is applied to a portion near the engine of an automobile or to an architectural external material, various resistances, such as oil resistance, water resistance, heat resistance, and cold resistance, are required for the cured product of the composition. Compositions including a silicon-functional polyorganosiloxane; an alkoxy group or alkenyloxy group-containing cross-linking agent; an alkoxide of aluminum, titanium, or zirconium, a derivative thereof, a hydrolysis-condensation product thereof, or chelate compound; and a silicon compound including an imino group and an organo siloxy group are known as polyorganosiloxane compositions for responding to such requirements (see Patent Literature 1).
Furthermore, the storage stability of the polyorganosiloxane composition in an uncured state also tend to be valued, and a polyorganosiloxane compositions including a group having a β-diketoneoxy structure, an organosilicon compound, and a metal alkoxide like titanium alkoxide as a catalyst are known as polyorganosiloxane compositions showing the high storage stability and excellent adhesiveness to both a polyvinyl chloride steel sheet and a resin material (see Patent Literature 2).